Embers
by Lunatic Silver
Summary: Moments like flickering flames and dying embers. A collection of Caleb Varek/Sonja centric drabbles. Ratings vary.
1. Enough

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

**Note: **A collection of drabbles focusing on Sonja and Caleb Varek, set pre, during, and post, within all canons. Time frame and canon verse will be given in each chapter's opening (along with any specific warnings needed). Drabbles will be under 250 words.

***

**Title:** Enough  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Words:** 128  
**Note/Warning:** The f bomb. Ties to all canons, influenced by script canons. Pre.  
**Teaser: **Hope and fear let him keep her easily pleased.

***

**Enough**

It was morning when she asked him the first time. Just after the dawn.

It was the last full moon that month, the last time they had filled their bellies that month. It was only three years after their first initial meeting. Just after the dawn, after a night of feeding and fucking.

He never would know what brought it about. He hadn't expected it all.

She had blindsided him.

He didn't know how to react. It wasn't until the next day when he figured out that he was damn proud.

"How much do you love me?" A wicked curve to her lips but her eyes were all childlike hope.

Caught off guard, he could only blink at her before managing a half-smile.

For her that was enough.


	2. Vow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

***

**Title:** Vow  
**Rating: **K+/PG  
**Words:** 122  
**Note/Warning:** Loosely ties to all canons. Influenced by a very early draft where the age gap between Varek and Sonja was more than ten years Pre.  
**Teaser: **She's a little girl, and he likes their alternative game of 'house'.

***

**Vow**

"You never let me kill on my own."

He glances at her; takes in her expression, three looks in one. Angry, dejected, and hopeful. He can't help but smile.

The angry one starts to win out, and she scowls. The dejected one grows stronger in her eyes. Her hope is fading fast.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

Her hope returns and her anger fades. She's still a little dejected.

"Why?"

He nuzzles the top of her head. "Because I like having you around."

Now she's happy. "You do?" She's always so unsure around him though she tries to hide it.

"Yes," he whispers. He's never meant the next two words as much as he means them now. "I do."


	3. Feast

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

***

**Title:** The Feast of Sex & Decay  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Words:** 162  
**Note/Warning:** Sex and gore. Loosely ties to all canons. Written with earlier script canons in mind. Pre.  
**Teaser: **That's what big, bad wolves are made of.

***

**The Feast of Sex & Decay**

Raw flesh and fresh sex was all they knew. Human thinking remained; ignored and all but forgotten in this black and white and red all over world.

Crimson colored copper was the taste of their lips. Sugar-coated cream and salty dew on their skin. Sensory overload for human senses - but the only humans around were littered on the ground like empty beer cans.

Rotting meat was their bed, decaying away underneath the tangle of limbs they made. Wet-dog smell on their fur, but there wasn't water for miles. Sinews shifted under roughened hides – oh, the sweetness, but it wasn't the change shuddering through them now.

The slap of flesh against flesh on top of flesh was sickeningly loud; moistness always made impact harder. Their mothers always told them never play with your food; but that was when they were sugar and snails, snips and spice.

She wasn't made of anything nice, and that was no puppy's tail between his legs.


	4. Hidden

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

***

**Title:** Hidden in Plain Light  
**Rating: **R/M  
**Words:** 212  
**Note/Warning:** Sex. Ties to all canons. Pre.  
**Teaser: **The pleasure of lust to cover the pain of change.

***

**Hidden in Plain Light**

Claws scraped at his back until they retracted to fingernails.

Fangs nipped at her skin until they softened to blunt teeth.

Skin against skin became smooth and slick as fur finally and fully receded.

Wild, coarse hair became damp and matted to their skin.

Physical features softened from bestial grimaces of rapture to human expressions of pleasure.

The eyes though…their eyes remained the same.

Amber and black, wide and wild.

The animal had not fully retreated to its hiding place beneath the sky. Canines were still sharp enough to prick, nails were still pointed enough to cut. Eyes were feral enough to see the world in vibrant black and white except the blinding brightness of each other.

It was their mating ritual.

It was their comfort in the waning moments of the full moon.

It was their defiant surrender; a surrender to each other and never the dawn.

The wolves moved against each other; human limbs entangled, the slap of flesh ringing loud in the woods.

The dew mingled with their sweat, and the sun exposed their mating bodies.

And when the climax came, their eyelids fluttered as dark, dull irises replaced vibrant amber.

They appeared fully human again.

But the sun only hid the truth, and the moon kept their secret.


	5. Twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

***

**Title:** Twilight Fades  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Words:** 178  
**Note/Warning:** Loosely ties to all canons. Nongraphic sexual situations. Pre.  
**Teaser: **Desert fire and sweet oasis.

***

**Twilight Fades**

Sun sets low; moon already shines high and bright in the darkening gloom. Twilight fades, and stars shimmer.

Humid air is punctuated by a weak and warm breeze. There's no mercy from the heat; not even night brings relief.

A new layer of perspiration forms on her skin. Sweat trickles down, mingles with matted hair. She's damp everywhere, but the heat's at its worse between her thighs. It isn't scorching summer forming sweat.

He stares at her; hungry, thirsty. It's his gaze she melts under. He tugs her close; merciless as the heat he holds her trapped. Fingers grip tightly, mouth seeks nourishment.

She yields. Wildfire burns, blazes brightly underneath her skin. Nails scrape, scratch at his chest, body aches for shelter.

Night deepens, sky darkens; sapphire sparkles with twinkling diamonds. The moon glows as blackness finally descends.

The breeze is cool at last when she screams; still sweltering as he growls. He's set her alight, and she burns easy; dry and parched. She'll burn until she's saturated with him; it's never felt so good to be alive.


	6. Wait

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

***

**Title:** Wait  
**Rating: **K+/PG  
**Words:** 165  
**Note/Warning:** Movie canon only. Post.  
**Teaser: **Once he might would have said heel, but she would obey a request as well as a command.

***

**Wait**

Wait.

That was what he told her.

Just wait.

She didn't want to. She wanted to go, wanted to be with him now.

Wait.

Despite her longing, instinct drove her, and instinct obeyed his commands.

Just wait.

Night was passing by. He wasn't there. And she couldn't sit still, like a nervous animal pacing its cage.

Wait.

Sunrise was approaching. The stars had faded in the brightening gray of the sky.

Just wait.

And she did. Every fiber of her being hated it.

But she waited.

Wait for the moment before dawn. And then we can run. Just wait.

The first few rays were breaking through the clouds, and gray would soon become blue. Dawn was right upon her.

And then the wait was over.

He was there, just as promised, wearing those new clothes with his neater hair and his haunted eyes. But he saw her, he saw her obedience and the hope she offered him. And he smiled.

The wait was worth it.


	7. Aphrodisiac

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

***

**Title:** Aphrodisiac  
**Rating: **R/M  
**Words:** 170  
**Note/Warning:** Sex. Ties to all canons. Pre.  
**Teaser: **His Eve _is_ the forbidden fruit.

***

**Aphrodisiac**

Her skin was sun-kissed and sweet; her sweat was salty like the sea. Her lips were the ideal tang; her own sweetness and the metallic aftertaste of lingering copper. Perfectly ripened fruit; she was his for the picking.

He drank her in. There was no end to his thirst; he had been tasting her for hours, and had yet to get his fill. He held her down, held her still, indulged in every taste he wanted. He sucked her juices out; he licked her clean; he bit down when he wanted more.

And she could only quiver; soft, moist flesh pliant as he took what he wanted. She could barely even cry out in rapture.

And he would groan his approval - his delight - in reply.

Deliciously sweet, delectably sour; the perfect blend of every flavor he could ever crave. Intoxicating; addictive; she was a drug. Tender fruit spiked with a sinful honey and that crimson juice he loved so much.

And she was all his. His favorite indulgence.


	8. High

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

***

**Title:** A High for Free  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Words:** 184  
**Note/Warning:** Loosely ties to all canons. Nongraphic sexual situations. Pre.  
**Teaser: **He's always been a contradiction.

***

**A High for Free**

The blood on her lips tasted sweeter than honey, and the honey between her legs tasted sweeter than blood.

For a being made of fire and spice she tasted of everything nice and naughty.

The silver moonlight shined in her amber eyes like diamonds, and the blood dripped from her ivory fangs like liquid rubies.

She was a jewel of a gem, a decadent dessert; she was something wild and precious and rare.

A single taste was all he needed to find his true addiction.

The bloodlust that came with every full moon was nothing compared to the lust that came with her.

And the buzz the two addictions gave him when they were slaked was like nothing he'd ever known.

The sweet hum of fresh blood and the sweet hum of her body's song were melodies made to compliment each other, and his ears perked up at the tune.

They weren't the only part of him that perked up.

Like a druggie who had found the secret, sweetest high, he craved her.

And he had never felt so free in his entire life.


	9. Apples

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

***

**Title:** Apples  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Words:** 130  
**Note/Warning:** Loosely ties to all canons. Pre.  
**Teaser: **Or perhaps it's just symbolism.

***

**Apples**

It was a peculiar thing. She tasted of apples.

Not green; there was nothing sour or tart in the taste of her lips, the flavor of her tongue.

Not red; she was forceful and yet somehow she didn't come on strong, there was no overwhelming tang.

Nor golden; she was far too wicked to be sweet, the sugar in her kiss was something he could not describe as saccharin.

Neither could her mouth be described as forbidden, though she still tasted forbidden to him. But nothing was forbidden to him anymore. He had tasted the most forbidden sweetness long before he had found her. Somehow her taste was far more sinful.

Freedom. That was her taste. She was exactly what he wanted. And he'd always had a fondness for apples.


	10. Empathy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

***

**Title:** Empathy  
**Rating: **K+/PG  
**Words:** 132  
**Note/Warning:** Movie canon with script dialogue reference. Dialogue only, wanted to try something different. Post.  
**Teaser: **She knows all too well.

***

**Empathy**

"I know what you're going through."

"No. No, no, you can't. You can't even imagine. I…everything's so fragile. So…_muted_."

"I know."

"It's like I can't feel. I can't hear. I can't taste. Sometimes I can barely even see. And then there are times I wish I couldn't. Times when I see what isn't even there."

"I know."

"_No! _No you don't! You have no idea what it's like! I feel like I'm crippled! Like I'm…"

"Like you're broken?"

"…yes. Like I'm broken."

"I know how you feel."

"Do you? Or do you just remember?"

"I know."

"Oh."

"I know. And I remember. I told you, Caleb, didn't I?"

"_Oh, Sonja. _You were right."

"But it's been a lot longer than a day. You're still here."

"That doesn't mean I've lasted."

"…I know."


	11. Nothing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

***

**Title:** Nothing Lasts Forever  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Words:** 175  
**Note/Warning:** Movie canon only. Post. First try with second person narrative.  
**Teaser: **He left her. He left you. If she can wait, so can you.

***

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

Promises are made to be broken. Vows are just lies in waiting. Actions always speak louder than words, and words of what's to come are as good as silence – but more silver than golden.

Hearts are made to be broken. Love and hate are the same snake twisting and constricting until there's no oxygen left and you turn blue. Give the gift of a heart; everyone makes a return once it's shattered. All those fragile pieces; jagged edges cut deep.

There are no bonds that can't be severed. There are no commitments that last forever. It's always now and then never, and they leave you crumbled up and ready for the next in line.

Still the sun will fall. Still the moon will call. Time and nature pause for no one. So carry on with his broken promises like crumpled paper in the trash, and carry on with your broken heart like shattered glass.

His bonds to you are severed. His ties to her are tethered. But nothing lasts forever.

He'll be coming back.


	12. Chain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

***

**Title:** Ball and Chain  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Words:** 229  
**Note/Warning:** Post. Could fit most canons.  
**Teaser: **Now he lives in a world where the nightmare begins when dreams of bondage end.

***

**Ball and Chain**

Strapped, trapped. Cold and unforgiving metal won't bend, only bind.

Sacrificial lamb; he is not so innocent.

Wriggling, writhing. Familiar fear builds and bubbles up within him, spreading.

Cornered prey; he has become so weak (again).

Chained, strained. Rough and worn leather would be like iron bars to him now, but she is not so careless (anymore).

"Beg." Ruthless command.

"Please." Obedience comes so easy to the fixed.

"Play dead." Sarcasm; first sign of emotion in her voice.

"I'm not playing." Lies no longer become him.

Cold, old. Years and fears and tears have eaten away, eroded his now fragile soul - sin stained and bloody.

Grim reaper; she makes death beautiful.

Bitter, biting. Hot tips and cold nails warn him where her hands are drifting - they'll be gripping soon enough.

Crafty hunter; she is clever with her animal traps.

"Do you feel?" Curious; the first sign of her rare mercy.

"Yes." Unsure prayers flitter through his head.

"Then how can you be dead?" Mercy flees; she frightens all the good things away (the ashes of all he took from them).

Waking, shaking. Cold sweat and clammy skin where chains bound him.

Skinned carcass; his feeling leaves him fast.

Vacant, complacent once more. Tightness around one finger, invisible now, the links leading to the body near. Back to him (shutting him out until he plays alive for her).


End file.
